Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appeared in the 19th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Eggman VS Wily, where he fought against Dr. Wily from the Mega Man series. He was voiced by Caden Redpearl. History Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was the grandson of Gerald Robotnik. He became an evil scientist determined to take over the planet and build Eggmanland, but his plots are often foiled by his arch-enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real Name: Ivo Robotnik *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 282 lbs. *I.Q.: Over 300 *Phd: Unknown & Probably Fake *Ruler of the Eggman Empire *Endorses Animal Cruelty Robot Infantry *Motobug **High Speed Scouts *Caterkiller **Covered in defensive fights *Buzz Bomber **Quick Flyers with Laser Guns *E-1001 Egg Pawn **Impressive arsenal, but dumb *SWATbot **Well-Rounded, but fragile Egg Fleet *Composed of Hundreds of Flying Warships *Mako Shark Gunship *Sawfish Battleship *Manta Ray Ship *Egg Carrier **Length: 2588 ft. **Numerous Missile Launchers **Front-Mounted Laser Cannon Badniks *EggRobo **Designed for Tactical tasks **Can Pilot vehicles *Silver Sonic **Can fly with Rocket Shoes **Powered by a Chaos Emerald *Mecha Sonic **Slower and tougher than Silver **Greater Focus on Firepower **Can Absorb and Use Chaos Energy *Mecha Knuckles **Fires Large Rockets *E-101 Beta Mk. II **Can fly and teleport **Homing missiles **Wide RoE laser beams *Shadow Android **Has Shadow's Physical abilities **Fires small rockets *Scratch and Grounder Metal Sonic *Top Speed: Mach 5 *255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine **Max Output - 55 ps/600 rpm **Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000 rpm *Weaponry **Sonic's abilities **Black Shield **Chest Laser **Maximum Overdrive *Scan and Copy Ability Egg Mobile *A.K.A. 'Eggo-Matic' *Universal Compatibility *Attachable Wrecking Ball *2 Machine Guns *Mounts "Death Egg Robot" **Flight **Rocket Arms **Laser Cannon Comparison to Dr. Wily Dr. Eggman *Limited Infantry Variety *Individually Varied Badniks *Badniks were not designed to be a team *Focus on Personal Victory Neglected Minion Control Dr. Wily *Had Less Adaptable Troops *Ranged Infantry Trumped Robotnik's Mixed One *Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individuality *Planned ahead, and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy One Minute Melee Dr. Eggman appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Bowser from the Super Mario series and lost. He also appeared in Wario VS Knuckles, where he stole the Master Emerald while Knuckles was busy fighting his opponent, as well as in Shadow VS Vegeta, where he was defeated by Shadow and about to be killed, but spared thanks to the intervention of Vegeta. Later in Luigi VS Tails, Tails was about to finish Eggman off before Luigi stepped in. He was finally stopped by Tails at the end of the episode, and both Tails and Knuckles beat him up after the fight. DBX Dr. Eggman made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, Batman VS Iron Man, where he can be seen in the crowd during the auction. Gallery 3C65FF64-4C9B-41F3-9CD8-46F5EB1E03C2.png|Death Egg Robot sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Egg Fleet.png|The Egg Fleet 20100311215218!DrEggman.png|Eggman in the Egg Mobile Death Egg Robot.png|The Death Egg Robot Robotbik's badniks.png|Eggman's Badniks Trivia *Dr. Eggman (along with his robotic minions) is the third Sonic character to appear, after Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedhehog, and with the next three being Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy. **He is the first human Sega character to appear, with the next three being Segata Sanshiro, Bayonetta and Mitsuru Kirijo. References * Doctor Eggman on Wikipedia * Doctor Eggman on Sonic News Network Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Villains Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Sega Characters Category:Human Category:Vehicle Users Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Doctors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants